redreductionfandomcom-20200214-history
Character List of fortissimo
This section will be modified such that this page will only include the characters featured in the Fortissimo-The ultimate Crisis anime adaptation (all three seasons). Novel-exclusive characters will be listed here. Human World Fortissimo's protagonists Sakura :see full article: Sakura Sakura is a is the main heroine of Fortissimo//Akkord:Bsusvier Sakura naturally an airhead, often dazes off while basking at Reiji's house. She likes animals but for some reasons, the animals do not feel that way toward her. When cornered in the first battle with [[Momiji Satomura, Reiji awakened as the thirteenth magus of Ragnarök and summoned his partner Sakura, the self-proclaimed ultimate weapon. She is the only weapon of Ragnarök who can exists outside Eye Space, having the functions of both a human and a weapon. For this reason, she spends most of her time dazing off while baking in the sun at Reiji's house, a fact that Reiji considers her a freeloader. Reiji Yoshino :see full article: Reiji Yoshino Reiji Yoshino is is the protagonist of Fortissimo//Akkord:Bsusvier. Reiji is a teenage boy with brown spiky hair and brown eyes. He has a quite muscular build and is physically strong. Cool, free thinker, self-eccentric and gives a feel of reliability with the calmness and control he possess, but really cares for people close to him, and gets agitated/hot easily when it comes to they come in harm’s way. Reiji is an orphan who lost both his parents in the last war. After leaving Tsukuyomi-jima for work and training for four years, he returned to his home island, reuniting with old friends and well as meeting new ones. One day however, he found himself dragged into a starry dimension called Eye Space and was forced to take part in a survival game between magi known as Ragnarök. Almost getting killed by the hand of Momiji Satomura, the first new friend he met and another unwilling participant of Ragnarök, Reiji was forced to awaken as the thirteenth magus summoner and fight to protect his daily life. He summoned Sakura, his partner and self-proclaimed ultimate weapon, and was able to fend off Momiji. Later on, he encountered Kengo Kirisaki, a boy whom he made friends withearlier at school. Kengo was defeated by Sakura's power and became the first sacrifice. But before he disappeared, Reiji requested a hand-to-hand battle with him in respect of his spirit. The result was obvious, but Kengo left in good terms. Ayane Amamiya :see full article: Ayane Amamiya Ayane Amamiya is is a sub character of Fortissimo//Akkord:Bsusvier Ayane is a friend of Momiji Satomura and Nagisa Suzushiro. She is also a perfect student council president; in fact, she is perfect in every way possible. She is a genius pianist, likes to read on her free time and has the charisma that turn heads. Unfortunately this also means she is distant from most people as they are afraid of her reverence. Reiji however, is different. He treats her normally just like every other girls, which is the cause for Ayane's romantic feelings toward him. It is later revealed that the masked Walküre (ワルキューレ warukyūre; German for Valkyrie) in Eye Space was Ayane fighting to protect the one she loved from harm. She wandered around Ai Space investigating the phenomenon as well as prevent Reiji from being killed and came to a conclusion that Odin did not exist, which she eventually shared with Reiji. In her last battle, she challenged Ryuichi alone, believing him to be Odin. She was defeated by his ultimate attack: Thorhammer Fullaccess. Sayuki kurobane :see full article: Sayuki kurobane Sayuki kurobane-is a heroine of Fortissimo//Akkord:Bsusvier Sayuki has white hair, about shoulder-length, and deep brown eyes. She wears a black ribbon to keep her hair from getting into her face. |} Personality Sayuki's characteristics match that of a cool-dere. She usually keeps herself cool and collected, but not antagonizing herself. She only speaks when necessary, but when she does her messages are direct and to the point. She deals with family matters differently, however, showing her soft side easily to the point that most characters are taken aback. In addition, she also has brother complex towards her brother, Reiji Yoshino. She views Reiji as her most important family and would go to any extend to protect him, to the point that she takes things too seriously at times. On the contrary however, she is on bad terms with Momiji Satomura due to Momiji's attempt to kill Reiji early in the story. As the story progressed, Momiji developed a more condescending attitude towards her, but Sayuki still stayed on high alert around Momiji. Sayuki is same-aged Reiji's sister-in-law. Her parents died in the war that took place years ago before the events of the story. She had lived with Reiji at Ichigo Sagara's house until he left the island for work and training. During the time of Reiji's absence, Sayuki's power, which takes form of two handguns, awakened. To better handle this dangerous power, she learned to use it in secret and eventually became the mysterious gunwoman of justice who protected the peace of the island; no one knows her true identity, of course. After Reiji's returned, she was invited to the so-called Survival Game Ragnarök by Jin Arizuka as one of the twelve sacrifices for Odin, forcing her to fight if she wanted to survive. Sayuki did not particularly care about the game itself, but when she found out that her brother was also dragged into it, she vowed to protect him even if she had to kill herself in the end. Momiji Satomura :see full article: Momiji Satomura Momiji Satomura-is a heroine of Fortissimo//Akkord:Bsusvier. Momiji is mischievous, confident, and bold classmate who has hit on Reiji due to “love at first sight”. Kind to her friends and cold to everyone else, she is a realist and knows what is most important to her. A genius and probably could get top grades at school if she tried, though she refuses to conform. Momiji used to have a younger sister named Haruka. The two was close, until an accident killed Haruka, leaving Momiji with the harsh reality of being alone. This incident made Momiji who she was, a realist who knew what was important to her and awakened her Magic: Grimoire. With this newly awakened power, Momiji secretly acted behind the scenes to protect her friends. When Momiji entered high school, she befriended Nagisa Suzushiro and Ayane Amamiya, both of whom became her best friends. In her second year, while looking for Nagisa in the Shopping Mall District, she fell for Reiji Yoshino due to 'love at first sight' and asked him to go on a date with her. Because of family business, Reiji refused her offer and returned home, not forgetting to give her his name. Unexpectedly, the next day Reiji, and his childhood fighting rival transferred into Momiji's class. Now that they were in the same class, Momiji asked him to go out with her again. This time Reiji agreed. Nagisa Suzuhiro :see full article: Nagisa Suzuhiro Nagisa Suzuhiro-is a heroine of Fortissimo//Akkord:Bsusvier Nagisa has long black hair, which she tied into two pony tails on the sides of her head; the pony tail on the right is a little longer than the other one. One of her most prominent characteristics is her outrageous bust size, which is also one of the main topic for jokes at school. In her battle form, her hair turns white and all of her hair pins are automatically dropped. Nagisa has affection for Ryūichi and has been trying to convey her feelings ever since he came back. Cheerful, open, and friendly, she is straight forward like her sword, thus Reiji and Momiji likes to poke fun at her naivete. In addition, she has quite an appetite, perhaps even more than a boy. She states that this is due to her kendo training, which consumes a lot of energy and requires a large amount of food to compensate for. Hinako Takamine :see full article: Hinako Takamine Hinako Takamine-is a sub character of Fortissimo//Akkord:Bsusvier Hinako is overall innocent and pure due to Keisuke Sanada, her bodyguard, preventing anything unnecessary from tainting her mind. She develops romantic feelings toward Keisuke for his kindness and is able to express it. Hinako Takamine is a girl who has lived her life in a hospital due to an incurable disease. Her background is the daughter of a world-renowned billionaire, but now that her parents died she carries the fortune. Kengo Kirisaki : see full article: Kengo Kirisaki Kengo Kirisaki-is a sub character of Fortissimo//Akkord:Bsusvier Kengo is cheerful and mischievous in nature, although not to the level of a delinquent. He is perverted and does not mind telling people about it. He does have a serious and determined side, however. He would do anything to protect what important to him, even if it means having to attack his friends, as shown when he attacked Reiji without any hesitation in their first and also the last battle in Eye Space. A classmate with a Kansai dialect accent who became friends with Reiji the day he transferred due to their similarity in nature. He is another unwilling participant of Ragnarök, who fights to protect the promise he made with an old lady after saving her from the kids in the neighborhood. Ichigo_Sagara :see full article: Ichigo_Sagara '' Sub Characters '''Umi Kajura' :see full article: UmiKajura UmiKajura-is a sub character of Fortissimo//Akkord:Bsusvier Umi is naturally clumsy and harmless. Like many others in her school, she has a crush on Ryūichi Sumeragi due to his heroic nature, but as the story progressed, it turned out that the one whom she really loved was her childhood friend Shunsuke. Her feelings toward Shunsuke became the reason she turned hostile to others. In terms of combat, among the players of Ragnarök, Umi can be considered the most coward. She literally ran from battle during the first two appearance of Eye Space and needed Ryūichi's protection in half the battle of the third appearance. However, when she has a goal to achieve, she becomes extremely determined and will go to any length to make sure she succeeds, in a twisted way. Umi Kajiura is the miko of Tsukuyomi-jima and the idol of her school. She has a childhood friend named Shunsuke Sakurai whom she often opens up to. She awakened as a participant of Ragnarök upon seeing Ryūichi being brutally beaten up to protect her. With her power, she helped him defeated Keisuke Sanada and Hinako Takamine. After the battle, Umi was fully informed about Ragnarök, the battle she was in, by Reiji Yoshino. Reiji offered an alliance to look for Odin, the mastermind of the incident, and put an everything. However, no one agreed to for their own reasons, Umi included. Nevertheless, she agreed to help them look for Odin. Keisuke_sanada :see full article: Keisuke_sanada Keisuke sanada-is a sub character of Fortissimo//Akkord:Bsusvier Keisuke is a tall man with short black hair and brown eyes. As a bodyguard, he wears a black suit, which composes of a black vest, a white shirt with a red tie, black trousers and a pair of sunglasses. Keisuke does not talk much, preferring to keep silent unless words are necessary; both his appearance and actions prove that he is a calm and cold individual. However, he cares deeply for Hinako Takamine like his own sister and will go to any extent to protect her, even if it means sacrificing himself. He also appears to be well-aware of Hinako's love for him, but does not feel that way toward her and cannot bring himself to. Keisuke Sanada is the bodyguard of Hinako, the daughter of a renowned billionaire. He considers Hinako's well-being as the most important aspect in his life. As he was searching a way to lengthen Hinako's lifespan, which is being shortened by an incurable disease, he found himself invited to the magi sacrificing ritual of Ragnarök by Jin Arizuka, where he had the chance of saving Hinako's life. Although unwilling, he agreed to participate in the ritual, which was referred to as a survival game by the Game Master, as the Sleeping Demon (眠り鬼 nemuri oni), hunting down other participants to take their life force and use them to cure Hinako. loki :see full article: loki Ryūichi Sumeragi :see full article: Ryūichi Sumeragi Ryūichi Sumeragi-is the second protagonist of Fortissimo//Akkord:Bsusvier Ryūichi has a strong sense of justice and is quite rigid on rules, a trait which annoys Reiji. He dislikes Kengo Kirisaki due to his perverted nature and partly, for fear that he would affect Reiji the same way. In contrast with Reiji, he is more popular with the girls and is always surrounded by his classmates, but does not particularly care about the opposite sex. Ryūichi is an old friend of Reiji. Like the latter, Ryūichi is also an orphan who lost his parents in the war; however, he was adopted by another war survivor and travelled with him around the world before returning to Tsukuyomi-jima at the beginning of the story. Ryūichi reunited with Reiji, who was also a transfer student, upon returning, the two of them coincidentally transferred into the same class at the same time. He is later revealed to be another participant of Ragnarök who already had his power awakened. ' ' 'Sōsei Yoshino' :see full article: Sōsei Yoshino Sōsei Yoshino- also known as Odin (オーディン Ōdin) is the main antagonist of Fortissimo//Akkord:Bsusvier Sōsei has short brown hair with white bangs and red eyes. His build is one of the most muscular in the whole game, secondary only to Hagane Todoroki. He is said to be as young as Reiji's brother (if he had one), a side-effect of being a magus. {C}In his youth, he is said to have a very strong sense of justice and would stand up for his loved one. These aspects of his still have not changed in the present, since Ryūichi looks up to him because of them. However, the loss of his most loved one caused him to turn cold and brutal; despite this, Sōsei himself states that he is just the same as before. Although he does not particularly care if his own son dies participating in Ragnarök, he truly regrets the fact both him and Ichigo are dragged in his ceremony and wished that it could have been different. Nevertheless, his determination is powerful enough to help him overcome his reluctance and continue with Ragnarök. {C}Sōsei is Reiji's father and Ryūichi's foster father. He was the one who put an end to the war for O Parts years before the events of Fortissimo takes place. During this time, he was partner to Ichigo Sagara. However, the war ended with SAKURA, his wife's death and left him with nothing but emptiness. Determined to change reality, Sōsei created the battlefield of Ragnarök, a ceremony that would help him attain the ultimate magic to revive SAKURA. 'Jin Arizuka' see full article: Jin Arizuka Jin Arizuka-is an antagonist in Fortissimo//Akkord:Bsusvier Considering himself to be king, Jin appears as a confident and arrogant child who views no one as equal. He is interested in Momiji Satomura, thinking that she is the only one worthy enough to be beside him, to the point that he is quite obsessed with her. Despite Mimiji's rejection, he still tries to invite her to his side every time they meet. He realizes that Odin is much stronger than him, but still wants to overthrow him by defeating other participants of Ragnarök. Despite his young appearance, Jin Arizuka is in fact the Game Master of Ragnarök, being able to call forth Eye Space and change the rules at will. Unlike most participants, he does not have something to protect but rather, wants to prove that he is more powerful than Odin. At some time before the beginning of the story, Jin received his Magic Armmament from Odin and was given the task of gathering participants for Ragnarök; he was also granted the right to call forth Eye Space at will. Jin managed to gather 10 more combatants and explained the rule, but instead of making them fight each other, he persuaded them to be his followers, so that he could defeat Odin. Only two took up his offer, the rest fought for themselves. Jin especially spent a lot of time to persuade Momiji Satomura, but all she gave him was a cold and disgusted attitude. Hagane Todoroki :see full article: Hagane Todoroki Hagane Todoroki-is an antagonist in Fortissimo//Akkord:Bsusvier Hagane only knows only one rule in life, and that is the bigger things are, the better. For him, strength is everything, strength comes from size, thus size equates to the only factor in a fight. In contrast with this simple logic, he is actually smart enough to use his power to its greatest extent, as shown in the battle with Momiji Satomura where he perfectly rendered her lightning-fast beams useless. Hagane is Jin Arizuka's follower. His purpose of joining Ragnarök seems to merely due to his wish of proving himself. He called himself an improving genius, but is actually simple-minded. Jin was disappointed about him since he could not think of more than three variations with his battle axe. Hagane took part in the second battle of Ragnarök, where he first encountered Momiji Satomura and Nagisa Suzushiro. He was able to beat Momiji since her Magic was a great disadvantage against Hagane's power-type Magic. However, when he was about to destroy Momiji's Magic, Nagisa's wish of protecting her best friend awakened her power, enabling her to defeat Hagane with a single blow. Kuri Himeshiro :see full article: Kuri Himeshiro Kuri Himeshiro-is a new character in fortissimo EXS//Akkord:nächsten Phase. A petitegirl with silver hair and white skin, she also has the high-and-mighty attitude, just like her name implies. Initially encountered at the Milky Way shopping mall, she is later seen to have supernatural abilities such as floating in the air or summoning souls. ' ' :see full article: Schwarzritter Schwarzritter-German and Japanese for "Black Knight") is a new character in fortissimo EXS//Akkord:nächsten Phase. She is the seemingly "dark" version of Nagisa Suzushiro. A pitiful swordswoman stripped of free will, she is in possession of Svafrlami, an invincible sword that harms even its wielder by the third swing. |} Category:Magus